


Sans in the house!

by Mrwritterperson



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Frisk is women, I really dont know what to put, I'm thinking of more tags, Violence, fluff at some point, more tags later on, uh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:59:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7314376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrwritterperson/pseuds/Mrwritterperson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After escaping from the underground, Frisk, Sans, Toriel, Asgore, Undyne, and Alphys, run into some trouble on the surface. Needless to say they somehow end up getting a mansion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sans in the house!

It has been several months since the monsters escaped from Mt. Ebott, it took a while, and it was some adventure. Now that Frisk and the monsters had made it to the surface though, where would their lives go on from there? Well, shortly after having escaped from Mt. Ebott, they had ran into a few problems. But that's a story saved for later. For right now, let us speak of the monsters current condition.

As far as life goes, they're currently enjoying a common everyday life. Work, come home, deal with stuff, eat, profit. Ya know, the normal stuff. It took some time, alt of money, and a few town skips for reasons I am not allowed to say here. To find a nice house for all of them, being a royal family up here didn't mean much actually. They ended up inhabiting an empty town, void of any real citizens. Frisk often had to travel to far away towns to get them supplies such as food, water, and medicine. Of course, Frisk didn't mind too much, it was all for their friends after all. Speaking of Frisk, no one ever found out their gender.

 

\---  
"Heya, uh, can somebody get me a hot dog?" Sans called from across the room. Him, Frisk, and Papyrus were currently sitting in the small hill-side mansion that they had taken since it was empty. Toriel, Asgore, and everyone else who I forgot to name were off doing normal people stuff.  
"SANS, YOU ARE IN THE KITCHEN. CAN'T YOU DO IT?" Papyrus called back to him. Watching the two fight was actually quite funny.  
"Oh uh, well, you see." He reached his arm out towards the fridge door, but he didn't reach it. "It's a little out of reach."  
"THEN MOVE CLOSER!"  
"Oh uh, okay." He moved backwards, edging closer to the entrance to the living room, where we all sat. "Nope, still can't reach it."  
"SANS...." Papyrus got up and slowly walked over, into the kitchen, and got Sans a hot dog. He then walked back, and took a seat next to you on the couch.   
"Heya, thanks. But can you get me a bun?" Sans asked with a smirk on his face. Frisk laughed as Papyrus sighed, got up, walked back to the kitchen, opened the fridge, and handed Sans a bun.   
"LET ME GUESS, YOU WANT ME TO COOK IT?"  
"Nah." Papyrus let out a sigh of relief as he came back to sit down. But then Sans called out to him. "Hey Papyrus, can you cook this please?" Papyrus got up, sighed, yada-yada-yada. I'm pretty sure we all know whats happening here, so onto the next skit. No? God, who writes this thing anyways.

Needless to say, somewhere, a wall had been broken.

\---  
Currently sitting in the backyard of the hillside mansion, were various sizes of pots. These pots held mostly flowers, as well as the big flower bed that consisted of entirely yellow flowers that I'm sure becomes important in the plot later on. Asgore and Toriel sat there doing the garden. It took a while for the two to make up, a, long, long, while. But, it happened anyways. The two didn't communicate much in the garden, they really needed a greenhouse actually. And one that's not on a hill. I mean, the only thing that's not risked of rolling down the hill is the flower bed of amazing yellow flowers. Asgore accidentally dropped his watering can, and it fell. All the way down the hill. Good job Asgore.

\---  
Finally, Undyne and Alphys, the two characters I forgot to name. Were sitting together in some kind of underground laboratory under the mansion. They were currently looking at an old photo book Alphys had of their adventures prior to finding this mansion. They decided to go back upstairs and show everybody, at the same time Asgore and Toriel were also coming up. So it was the perfect time.  
"Hey guys!" Undyne sat down in front of the couch, Alphys following close behind, and showed them the book.   
"It's a....Photo book?" Sans asked.  
"Well uh, yeah." Alphys responded to him.  
"Oh."   
"HEY, I REMEMBER THIS! THIS WAS WHEN FRISK RAN THAT ANTI-MONSTER RACISM CAMPAIGN!" Papyrus said, pointing to a picture of Frisk holding up a sign saying "Monsters are people too!"  
"Oh! And that's me when I was in jail!" Undyne said, pointing to a picture of her sitting in a jail cell. "But, where did this picture come from...?"  
"Oh and that, that, time that I made Papyrus get me a hot dog." Sans pointed to a blank spot in the book.   
"Sans, there's-" Alphys said, however looking back down at the book there was a picture of Papyrus cooking a hot dog, that happened no less then five minutes ago. "Okay then." Frisk and Sans chuckled at the reaction.  
"FRISK, DO YOU REMEMBER THE ANTI-MONSTER RACISM CAMPAIGN?"   
"Yes Papyrus. See, it was only a few months ago.." Oh god, a flash back. Hold on, lemme just see how long this is-Oh. Well kids, better get some drinks and snacks. This flashback lasts a while.


End file.
